Soudai Namikaze
Chacater First Name: Soudai Character Last Name: Namikaze IMVU Username: NamikazeSoudai Nickname: Soda, Tempest Age: 23 Date of Birth: 9/10/180AN Gender: Female Ethnicity: Japanese Height: 5 feet 10inches Weight: 133pds. Blood Type: B Occupation: Shinobi Scars/Tatoos: A Bolt going up a few inches top from her belly button, bottom going down/left, and bottom going down/right. An exploding scar on her left arm and a exploding scar on her right shoulder. (Scars Subject to change)) Affiliation: Iwagakure Relationship Status: Long distance (?) Father Minato Namikaze Mother Ruka Namikaze Aunt Momo Ranton Sister Namikaze Jinora Personality Soudai had become less dramatic over the years. She had been around other shinobi training kenjutsu and became friends with them, their personalities influencing her own. The more distant her parents seemed to get the more Soudai opened up to others such as her sister. She smiles more and talks more than years previous although it doesn't effect her seriousness mode if she needs to be in it. Behaviour Soudai's behavior is respecting, to senseis, to the kage, to anyone who is of elder rank including the older jounins. She still views shinobi as tools of the village, but precious tools that should be made sure not to break. She is kind but to the point to anyone below her rank, even though shes a Jounin she doesn't view those younger (age and/or rank) as any less important and are deserving of respectful treatment as well. Nindo None. Character Shinobi Information Summoning N/A Bloodline/Clan Ranton Clan Ninja Class Jounin/Guardian Element One: Lightning Element Two: Water Weapon of choice: Hiramekarei - Spear form Strengths: Ninjutsu - Soudai loves ninjutsu, being a person cursed to be a goddess of the lightning element. She seems to learn and master the lightning jutsus much faster and easier than any other of her ninjutsus. Kenjutsu - No longer her 'secondary' better skill, Soudai had become very good at kenjutsu, wielding one of the previous swords known in a group called the Seven Ninja Swordmen of the Mist which has been in Iwagakure's position for 200 years or so after the events of the Fourth Shinobi World War. Stamina - Her curse mark gives her a abnormal amount of chakra, suitable for her clan jutsus and the chakra needed for the blade she uses. Weaknesses: Genjutsu - Soudai hates genjutsus, being under the effect of one as well as learning them. It's a moral thing to her, she doesn't think trickery is a proper way to succed at ones mission. She has learned how to counter, but never will wield a genjutsu as a technique of her own, probably. Strength - Soudai has never been one to have the raw strengths typically found in shinobi, sure she wields a large weapon but a lot of that is chakra influeanced strength. She has a high metabolism.. She makes up for it in being flexable though. Taijutsu - Due to the fact that she has never really had the typical body for a taijutsu skilled shinobi, she has always struggled to learn taijutsu and/or failed in taijutsu one on one fights. Databook Tai: Those stats are kenjutsu based, her taijutsu skills is probably a 2 at best. Spd/Stamina: The * stats that it goes up a point when in her curse mark form. Chakra colour: Purple Curse Mark: Soudai has a curse mark given to her during in incident when she was young and kidnapped. When in first stage spreads the tattoo pattern lightning bolts from her belly button throughout her body. Like all cursed seals, the user receives increased chakra levels and physical capabilities when the seal is active. In the second stage of the seal she becomes more lightning elemental like, darkening her skin while at the same time sending lightning bolts across her body like they were imprinted directly onto her. This second stage gives her a chaotic amount of speed, chakra, and all of it forced to be lightning, her body wants to produce lightning as well, exploding from her and injuring herself. The curse seal wants to take over her making her completely into the element of lightning contained in a walking form. It is unknown if there is a third stage. During this second stage she had yet to have her mental state of mind, she does not know who she is attacking. Projectile weapons Inventory: Maximum capacity at Jounin (70 pieces). Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 16 (32) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 16 Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 3 (9) Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 (8) Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): 1 (6) Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 70 pieces Known Techniques: Ninjutsu *Clone Technique - E rank *Transformation Technique - E rank *Generic Sealing Technique - D rank *Replacement Technique - E rank *Body Flicker technique - D rank *Kai (release) - C rank *Hidden Needles Technique - C rank Lightning - Raiton *Curse Elemental Lightning Seal Second stage: Violent Lightning Blast - B rank ((An explosion of black lightning breaking from Soudai's body. Moderate self damage ((At genin rank, untrained)) and Moderate inflicted damage to target. The lightning looks 'heavy' and large in feet and distance it can travel plus the speed is at a high level)) *Curse Element Lightning (Any activated stage): Swinging Lightning Bolt - A rank ((A massive chakra fueled lightning blast. It starts off with the lightning jumping across her body in no particular pattern then that jumping lightning begins to mass towards one of her arms then extends for 12 feet as a bolt of lightning energy from her hand, 3 feet wide and cutting for 10 seconds. It was shown to explode a tree in thousands of pieces and continue to come towards other things, Ryu took heavy damage agaisnt it, being the first victim of the ability. It drains a large percentage of chakra, giving Soudai only once use of it in her first stage and two stages of it in her second stage as of right now at her current age and development.)) *Curse Elemental Lightning (Any activated stage): Shocking Grip - C rank ((A easy to use jutsu, capable of being learned for when not in a curse stage though not known of that yet. Soudai does with her hands that one does for 'chakra feet' extending chakra from her entire hand(s) then the lightning element takes over, creating a hand of lightning which burns or breaks a part what she is gripping or touching. This is not done all over he hand, only her palm and the side of the fingers with her palm.)) *Electromagnetic Murder - ? *Lightning Beast Running Technique - B rank Water - Suiton *Hiding in Water - D rank *Violent Water Release - C rank *Water Clone - C rank *Water Whip - C rank (?) Water + Lightning / Ranton *Laser Circus - B rank *Lightning Release: Black Panther - A rank Taijutsu *100 Meter Punch ((Soudai had also created the 100 Meter Kick. Simple doing what one does with a punch in a kick.)) Allies Iwagakure Enemies Iwagakure enemies Yonshigakure's Background Information ((No longer existant)) Soudai wasn't born normally; she was created in a lab by Orochimaru or someone who was carrying out his beliefs and practices. Soudai is made up of stolen DNA, taken from Ruka Ranton and the DNA of an unknown male from the Ranton clan. The purpose of creating someone like this was to further the development of the curse seals, the person wanted to make their creation evolve into that element and become an army for them. It is uncertain if more like Soudai are out there though if anyone discovers the cave, the lab within the cave, where she was created they would find numerous dead with marks similar to the curse mark Soudai has. When Soudai was released from her test tube she was alone, she had been grown to the body of a sixteen year old though it was unknown how long she had spent inside that chamber. It was only when she put on a necklace that Orochimaru appeared before her. He spent two weeks training her, weapons, summoning her lightning, stealth, everything that was needed for her to become a tool for his use. This necklace that she put on was in actuality a item that held a genjutsu that put her under the illusion that Orochimaru was there training her, telling her what to do, and praising her loyalty.. Orochimaru had been deceased for a number of years, how Soudai had survived in that chamber was unknown, either it was all computerized or someone had taken over his work and fortunately wasn't there for his/her purpose. Soudai would travel for two years doing things that the genjutsu Orochimaru told her to do which included murders, thiefs, and spying amongst other things. Her travels had met difficulty when she went to Tetsugakure, village hidden in Iron where she had been ordered to steal a scroll from the Kage office there and was unsuccessful and her necklace had been destroyed. She was not guarded though and free to leave and like a lost puppy she went back to the cave to obtain another necklace there. In that time, being controlled by Orochimaru and doing services for him was all she had known, the world away from that was frightening and she didn't know how to live without it. The trip to the cave from that village was not too distant which suggests that the cave was somewhere within that country. Her next travel was a long one, bringing her to the country of Tea where Yonshigakure was located. The Orochimaru that her genjutsu produced did not like the fact that Ruka Ranton, who Soudai was secretly stolen from and made up out of, was present there, and gave Soudai the order to kill her mother before Soudai would know who she was and forcefully break herself free of the genjutsu the necklace put on her. Her attempt to kill Ruka Ranton was a failure and her second necklace was destroyed. She was almost killed herself but the fact that she was being brainwashed was taken into consideration and she was spared. The genjutsu that she was under seemed to give her a boost of knowledge that was forgotten when it was gone and though she was sixteen in appearance she was limited in the basic of jutsus. Soudai was made a genin of Yonshigakure and her teacher was Saiyuki. During her time in Yonshigakure she had learned a few things: that her mother was Ruka Ranton which made her step Father the Kage of the village, instantly putting a level of stress on her shoulders to succeed. Saiyuki would add weight there as well but Soudai is happy to please anyone whom could be thought of as a 'master' figure to fill that void that Orochimaru had once had. She learned that her unique lightning was that those of the Ranton Clan had, that it could be turned into 'beams of lightning that were perfectly controlled and accurate and took a form that looked blue-ish. Her black lightning was either from the Ranton Clan or a by-produce that her curse mark made her had. Soudai had activated her curse seal twice, once when she was near depleted of chakra though she did not know how to control the chakra that her curse seal activated and it was a short lived event. The second time she went to her second stage, evolving into an appearance of lightning and exploding in lightning fury. This sudden process had injured her greatly, giving her the scars, she had also injured Saiyuki during that process of evolution but Saiyuki had recovered. It is unknown if she will be able to take on the second stage in the future without the injuries to herself though the first time there had been an amount of resistance within herself to accept the changes. Soudai had worked as a genin working towards the Chuunin exams though her training had been halted occasionally by time spent within the hospital. Soudai had been moderately successful in everything she had spent time in training to learn and/or master. Recent events during that time made her interested in possible one day being a member of Yonshi7 and seeing her sensei with a summoning had made her interested in one day having a contract with an animal herself. But most importantly are her desires to be loved by Ruka Ranton, she feels as though she had hurt Ruka by how she was created and as of now with Ruka being busy being the high rank shinobi she is and Soudai training towards the Chuunin exams, there hadn't been much time to get to be amongst each other. Through the years Soudai had progressed, she pulled herself together after her defeat at the chuunin exams. Was made a chuunin, and spent a few years without much of her family around. But this time she handled it by making friends with Nobu, Hatake, better friends with Castiel and Saiyuki, and helped trained the kids up until she reached the rank of Jounin, where it became her responsability to do that. During the time from chuunin to jounin she had learned mainly ninjutsu and kenjutsu, her quest to wield a sword of the Yonshi7 had been completed. ((More details to come.)) Iwagakure Background Information Soudai was born a normal girl to Minato Namikaze and Ruka Namikaze, a large figure in the Ranton clan at that time, and younger sister to Jinora Namikaze, future Iwagakure kage. Growing up had been typical for a young girl of shinobi parents, dolls, kunais, attack patterns, and stuffed animals. When she was around six years old, a pupil of the legendary Orochimaru, kidnapped Soudai because of her blood heritage, and placed a curse mark onto her of his own creation. The purpose of expriement was to further the development of the curse seals, the person wanted to make their creation evolve into that element and become an army for them. Shortly after the mark was placed onto her, and finally a subject that did not die from the curse mark, Minato Namikaze found his younger daughter, rescueing her from the underground lab she was being tested in. Growing up since then, her family became a bit more distant from her, fearing the changes that had taken place or Soudai just not connecting with them as she had before. Soudai became a loner from age 6-12, keeping herself inside of her room and playing alone quietly or outside at unusual hours training in those things all shinobi children learn growing up. Praticing with a bokken was one of her favorite hobbies, which would eventually lead to her having the skills to wield Hiramekarei, a legendary sword from a collection of seven that had been in Iwagakure's possession for over 100 years. Shortly after becoming a genin she and her sister started to connect again some more while their parents grew distant from the kids, living out there life. The first week of being on a team, her curse mark activated, severly injuring her sensei in the mindless madness that followed. Her teammates were catious of her after that up to the point where Soudai saved the two other genins one time, using nothing but the jutsus she learned and her brain, proving to them that she wasn't a uncaring monster that rumored was going around. Curse mark incidents would happen a few more times after that during her genin years, but nothing as serious as the scar she gave her sensei the first time, sometime mid way through her chuunin years she would learn how to control the curse mark's changes a bit better, though struggling still in the second form it produced. Soudai was excelling through missions and making her sensei proud. But she noticed her father was focusing more on giving attention to Jinora, who too was a very good genin, never failing missions. Soudai tried to gain the attention of her mother to level it out but mother was always busy with her job at the Iwagakure records office. One of Soudai's happiest moments to be Jinora's sister came when her sister won the chuunin exams. She thought she would be around to look up to and guide her in aging through the ranks as well but Jinora left shortly after becoming a chuunin to train with their father for a very long time. It looked like Soudai would retreat back into that shell she created long ago, but she found slight comfort in the fact that her sensei and teammates were still there for her, and her sensei was a good role model to look up to as well. She missed her sister during those years, more so than her father, when the two came back, father went back to being distant from his younger daughter while Jinora juggled being a high level chuunin and a older sister. Soudai has always been skilled in ninjutsu and kenjutsu, they were her too biggest weapons with lightning and soon to know clan jutsus being the focus of her ninjutsu training. Jinora quickly became jounin after her return with their father. Soudai had never been jealous of Jinora's quick excelling through the ranks, learning the amazing summoning contract skill and getting Roko, or getting the attention of father more so than she did. Soudai had hated her curse mark at first, but it became a weapon. Her clan jutsus were unique and would prove to be a good weapon up agaisnt certain type of missions. But those things didn't make her feel equal to Jinora who had the thundergod daggers ability and the rasangen ability, it would take giving the experience chuunin Hiramekarei to have her feel like she was on the same level as her sister's power. Soudai would follow the jounin rank quickly behind her sister, but events lead to Jinora being named the Iwagakure kage. Soudai did not find a desire to better her sister at this point or to prove to her now absent parents that she did in fact exist. She was honored to serve Jinora, the Tsuchikage, as her younger sister. Although she doesn't go around telling everyone that she is Jinora's sister, she enjoys commenting to her friends of the kage's achievements in her life. New Era Iwagakure rp Training - KENJUTSU: The First ninrp Iwa rp log , The Changing Sword , Hammer Version Challenges Academy Tests: Test of Rokon and Kurogane Teaching: Training Kurogane Roleplaying Library Training: Soudai vs. Ink-sensei , Training: Soudai vs. Taka , Training: Learning Ranton jutsus , Training: Soudai & Ryu vs. Ink-sensei , Training: Learning Taijutsu , Training: Body Flicker , Training: Chakra Control , Leaning Water Whip , Team Saiyuki - Training Day 09/07/12 , Water wHip 2 , Pre Sword Training 1 , Path Towards B Rank Jutsu , Flexability Training , Brack part 2 Event: Curse Mark Incident , Curse Returns , Observation: Minato's Kyuubi vs. Ink ((??)) , Jinora's Depature , Meeting Chikyuugakure , Father & Sister Returns Casual: Recreational: Soudai & Jinora & Taka at Ramen Shop , Breakfast at Minato's , Market trip , After The Curse Returns , Case of Soudai Depression , Soudai's food adventures , Eating, chatting, promises , Yume Don't Wanna Eat , Yonshi village rp winter , Poison in Tea Lesson , Yonshi Thiefs , Kirei And Chi Reunited , A case of Soudai being Sick , Namikaze Sisters at Home Team Soudai: ((A lot of these will be casual, training.)) Chihiro joining Team Soudai , Ramen with Kirei first time , Teaching Chihiro Gate Guard , Training with Twins , Telling Chichi weapons , Chichi's Meal , Chichi's Earth Training and Clone Fighting , Surprising Chichi , Soudai vs Chichi , Drunken Chi! Run!! , Giving Chi the Scroll Romance: Dating a Jounin??? , ((Hehe)) Soudai and Itsy? , Ramen & Itsy , Yonshi Moon (Itsy) , First Kiss and First Sleepover Observation: Observation: Ryu & Saiyuki Taijutsu , Observation: Trainings boys to be anbu? , Casual interaction with Shin , The Important Basics Kunai Event Battles: Soudai's Chuunin exams part one , Soudai's Chuunin exams part two Missions: Mission D: Castiel quest , C Mission Border Patrol Teaching: Teaching: Playground , Soudai Class Teacher , Soudai Class Assistant , Teaching Yume , Teaching with Jounins , Teaching Kirei Chakra control , Giving Taro x Isa the Test Category:Jounin Category:Iwagakure Category:Seven Swordsmen